


The Cold Wind Whispers

by NoraMutaoFrost



Category: LEGO city adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Lego City Adventures: It seemed like a normal morning. At least until the whole city was rocked by an earthquake. Now the whole city is in chaos.
Relationships: Tippy/harl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: These chapters are going to be short just like each episode (11 minutes long) However they will also be intense. So their will be some triggers. So pay attention for that. Each chapter will have its own trigger warnings. I don't sugar coat things so don't ever think I will.

Official disclaimer: I do not own Lego, or Lego City Adventures.

Please read and review

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 1

Stuck

Twilight cast a orange hue across the city cascading the windows into a burning glow. The city was quiet still, it would be this way for at least another hour as Tippy ran the shaver over his face. Missing his soul patch on purpose. He liked it that way. His hands ran along his jaw line as he nodded his approval. Perfect shave.

Breakfast was normal as usual. Two eggs, two pieces of toast, and two pieces of bacon. They were always perfectly done.

He pulled on his uniform and ran the lint roller over it once again and looked in the mirror.

"You look exquisite." He told himself. As soon as he walked into the hallway there was chaos. Oh yes...he had forgotten. Today was the start of the holiday shopping. He hated that part. So many people pushing, and shoving. Sometimes he had to rush just to open doors. People were in such a hurry.

He looked around at the man that stomped down the hallway. He knew that man to be pretty uptight, argumentative, and mean.

"Good morning Mr. Standley." The guy just stood there waiting for the elevator to open. Tippy wished he could open the elevator doors. Everyone knew automatic doors were his nemesis. He watched the man cross his arms, and start tapping his foot. He watched as the man's face turned at least eight shades of red before the doors finally opened and they stepped inside.

"Ground floor." Mr. Standley grumbled out. Tippy obliged him and tapped the ground floor button. The doors closed on their own. Tippy eyed it and wanted to at least tell himself that it was his doing. Just to spite the door.

Midway down the elevator stopped and a red light turned on. Tippy had never been stuck in an elevator before. He sighed and pushed the 'EM' button and a voice came over the com. "Elevator...stuck? Really? Who's in there?" Tippy knew that voice. It was the girl at the front desk.

"Its Tippy. I am already late. Please Ms. Hale, can you get us unstuck?" His suave voice filled the speaker. The front desk woman adjusted her glasses and picked up the phone tapping a few keys. "Uh yeah...elevators stuck." She told the maintenance man. "What do you mean your day off?" She barked out. "Fine...find Harl…" She stood up. Her high heels clicked the lobby floor as she ran outside.

"Ms. Hale…" Tippy looked over his shoulder at Mr. Standley whose face found a brand new shade of red.

The receptionist looked around outside and spotted Harl with a hot dog in his hand. Ms. Hale ran up to him. "Harl...you gotta help. Our elevators stuck and Tippy's in there." Harl's face broke into a half smile as the other half was full of hot dog.

"Yeth ma'me." He affirmed following her toward the hotel.

It happened slowly at first. A soft rumble in the distance. A jump from the ground. Harls seat was tossing a bit, but then the sound really rumbled. Like a semi truck driving a foot from your ear.

Harl had been sitting down so it wasn't too bad, but the stuff he had on the back of his cart was tossed to the side haphazardly falling all over the street. Ms. Hale leaned onto his bike to keep herself steady.

Just when Harl figured the earthquake was done the ground gave an almighty jolt and threw him and Ms. Hale to the ground.

Molding on the side of buildings fell to the streets below, the roofing, and even some windows broke. Loud cries, and screaming could be heard as Harl held onto Ms. Hale protectively.

Finally after what seemed like forever they looked up at their surroundings. There were things everywhere from Harls cart. That could be fixed and Harl was fine with it. But then he looked at the building they were just about to go into. Smoke came from the roof.

Harl slowly stood up, his heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't have a moment to lose. His job was forgotten, his friend was in there and he needed help. Even he knew being in an elevator in an emergency wasn't the safest place to be.

Harl reached over the receptionist desk and pushed down the call key.

"Tippy! Tippy! Its Harl. Can you hear me!" The silence was deafening.


	2. The Children are Watching

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 2

The Children are Watching

Earthquakes weren't unusual to Duke. He had been in plenty of them. His hands holding on to either side of his desk as he just rode it out as usual. He would have been out in his car right now with this new job that popped up, but…

"Is it over?" A tiny voice asked from under the desk. Duke had been tasked to take these three kids home. They had gotten lost during an outing. The eldest boy, Brody knew the address to where they lived at least. But his twin siblings Marco and Rosie were tired and complained a lot.

Duke took one look around the station and saw other heads popping up from under their desks to look around.

"Is everyone alright?" Papers and filing cabinets were on the floor. A few chairs had toppled in their rush for safety. Even light fixtures hung from there sockets.

"I'm good." Wheeler skated by and stopped by the security cameras. "But they aren't...oh man…" He looked over the city and looked up at the other police officers. Duke walked over pulling down his glasses.

"So much damage. I don't think we've ever had an earthquake this bad before Chief." Duke looked down at the twins hugging up to their big brother who was also looking out of the window. Some buildings seemed to have been ready for it. But the older buildings, and bridges.

Tom looked out from under his desk and looked at his folder that had fallen on the floor. He gathered it up and tapped it on the table a few times to straighten tha pages before walking over to the window too.

"My wife and daughter have got to be so scared. They were at the doctor's office today." He said looking around at the other officers who were picking up chairs and papers.

"Moms aren't scared. They're never scared." Brody told Tom. "They're awesome. Don't worry." Brody looked down at his siblings who still looked scared. "Same with ours." Duke smiled down at Brody.

"Phones aren't working, and neither are the cell phones. I think that's the first thing we need to establish. Communications." Tom said, looking around at Rooky and Grizzled.

"It'll be easier for you to get to any of the relay towers and tell us what needs to be done. Then swing over to the supply yard and get the engineers on it. We won't be able to communicate so you'll be on your own till then." Tom turned to Duke.

"Yes sir!" They both said. Grizzled didn't look phased by it, but Rooky looked excited.

"Take the stairs!" Wheeler called out to them as they stopped by the elevator doors.

"Get those kids home, and get out there and help people. Without electricity its prime looting and raiding time. So we'll have to do what you can. We'll just have to trust McCloud to do what she can with the fire crews with rescuing." He took a deep breath and looked down at the kids who took Duke's hand. He looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. When he realized the little girl was scared he picked her up and put her on his

shoulders.

"We'll have to walk down the stairs. Better stay up there in the sunshine." He told her as he walked into the parking garage where his car sat. He put Rosie down next to the car. "Alright get in and put on your seat belts."

"I...don't think we're going to get far in this." Marco said pointing to the huge piece of garage that was sitting in the drive area.

"Oh...does your car fly?" Rosie looked incredibly hopeful. She was missing one of her teeth in front, and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. The only ways he could have told her and her brother apart.

"Um...yeah...I guess we're walking then huh?" He asked. Brody ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah...again." He looked down at his brother and sister who groaned.

"Walking...again? Can't we just take the bus?" Marco complained, taking his sister's hand.

"Yeah the bus." Rosie confirmed kicking a rock.

"I highly doubt the bus will be running during a crisis like this." He looked around at his car and sighed. "Only if it could fly…" He mused and then paused and then ran back to his car. He pulled something out and closed the door again. Walking over he deposited Cubby into Rosie's arms.

"Cubby!" Rosie hugged him.

"Now that's a loan. You need him more than me right now. So take good care of him." He told Rosie who nodded.

"Don't worry Duke. I'll take good care of him." they walked out of the garage and into the confusion that was the street. Panic, crying, screaming all around them. Duke took the twins hand and looked up at Brody.

"Lead the way kid."


	3. There's no time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Blood, fire, and being trapped
> 
> Please read and review

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 3

There's no Time

Oh guh...her head hurt like someone ran into it with a train. She opened her eyes to see the water. Her head swam and she nearly threw up. Concussion. She opened her eyes again to see people rushing around the fire house. Getting on there rescue gear. She felt someone lift her from the ground. It took her a moment to recognize them.

"Clemmons?" She felt his hand on her forehead. Oh the sting on that. She could see his mouth move, but she couldn't hear anything. She spotted Buster who ran over with what looked like a tin box. But once he opened it the top spilled over the size. He picked up the water and poured it over her head. Freya hissed closing her eyes. She could hear them...sort of. It was like they were yelling at the end of a tunnel.

"But if we don't get her to a hospital now she'll more then likely end up with damage." She felt something being pressed against her head and being wrapped up.

"Theirs no time…" Freya held the cloth there and slowly stood up with Busters help.

"Ma'me…?" Clemmons wasn't sure about this at all. The look of his superior officer was bad. She was showing full signs that she could pass out at any moment.

"The city needs us Clemmons and I have no time to be done. Get in your vehicle and lets go." She climbed into the front seat. "Buster…" She threw her keys to him. "You have point."

The front? He had the front? Buster looked down at the keys and then up at Feldmen who loaded her robot up onto the back. It would be useful now.

"But where to first?" Bob asked, looking around at his chief.

"Yeah its not like people are calling for help." Sarah said over the radio.

"Darn...phones must be down. We'll work from the worst to the least. Fires...go. We save the people, not the buildings. Lives are our priority." Clemmons pushed the rig up to the large building that looked like a department store. Three stories tall.

Buster stood up on the top of the truck and looked inside. The top floor was completely engulfed. How did a place get so bad so easily? But then again there were a lot of things within to catch fire. He turned to the Chief as she stood up. "We're going to need the latter at the top. There are people up there!" She called out and watched as Buster and Sarah ran into the building.

"Are there any more people in there?" She called out. The woman sitting on the sidewalk told her everything she needed to know. "It looks like we have kids in there!" She called out.

"Buster and Sarah are inside ma'am." Bob called carrying down a woman with her pet dog. The dog kept growling at him. He chuckled nervously. "Cute...dog…" being happy to put the dog and his owner on solid ground only to have the dog go after his ankle "Good doggie…" Bob jumped back up onto his rig and climbed back up onto the ladder for the last person.

Buster had pulled down his mask looking around. He couldn't call out for anyone. He would knock on things with his flashlight. Sarah called out.

"Hello! City fire dept!" She called out. Buster paused and held up his hands hearing someone crying. He walked into the fitting room area. Sarah smiled at him and nodded. It was the girls fitting room area. So she walked into the room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Hello...my name's Sarah. We're with the City fire dept. Do you need help?" She opened the door just a little bit to look inside. There was a little girl inside...a familiar girl…"Madison?" Sarah asked.

~Creak~

Sarah gasped rushing forward pulling Madison to her. Another set of arms pulled them both close as the ceiling caved in.

Freya's heart skipped a beat as she watched the roof cave in just as Clemmons pulled the last person from up there. They were a little worse for wear. But...what about Sarah, and Buster? Where was her crew?


	4. ...thats odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Corn time!
> 
> Next up: Rookie and Grizzled try to fix the communications.
> 
> Please Read and Review!

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 4

...Thats Odd

The building continued to sway having been designed for this sort of thing. The Mayor looked out from under his desk at the office. Even though the building was built for it. It didn't mean his lunch hadn't fallen off his desk with a gross splat. His drink was a horrible spray along one side of his desk. He looked around at his Deputy. She had run in and stood in the doorway having told him just in time to get under his desk. If not that light fixture that now sat puncturing his mayors seat.

Carol sighed seeing the mayor climb out from under his desk. She walked past the tallen plant as she made her way to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking over his corn suit. It looked a little disheveled, but nothing more. Her eyes weaved over the room and stopped on the city.

"Wow…" She whispered.

"Carol away from the window. Who knows if an after shock is coming." The mayor told her. He was right, but her heart told her they needed to be someplace else. She didn't hear the mayor as he told her they needed to leave. But she responded when he took her hand. She turned to look him in his face.

"We need to leave." He told her. She nodded as they ran into the hallway. There were a few other people in the hallway. His secretary had her phone to her ear telling the lobbyist to turn off the elevator for safety. But she looked at her phone and shook her head. It wasn't working.

Carol pulled her own phone out and tried to call Madison. Nothing on her end either. Carol's heart began to pound in her chest.

"Carol?" Fleck asked, looking at her phone.

"It'll be alright. We have a very good emergency response team. Little Carol

will be just fine." He patted her hand. Carol took a deep breath and nodded her head. He was right...her baby would be fine.

Once on the ground level the Mayor ran out to the front. Many different people running by. Screaming, calling for names, a car was stuck in a crack in the street. The mayor ran forward reaching into the window to help the woman climb the rest of the way out. The woman was crying so hard. The young boy that met her at the top must have climbed out before her. The boy who couldn't have been more than 8 years old clung to their mother.

"Mayor Fleck!" Someone called out to him. He turned at the sound of his name and an Officer skated by.

"Electricity and communications are zip, dude. I sent people to get them back up and running...but they said the electricity will remain off till the city itself is back up and running. If they did...some places might just go boom." Wheeler said as he watched as a group of kids surrounded one woman.

"School kids. They were at the zoo when things went wrong." Wheeler smiled patting the Mayor.

"Oh...Oh no you can't leave them here with me." Fleck said. "I don't know anything about them. Carol…?" He turned to see that his Deputy was nowhere to be seen. Fleck turned to look at the woman. The woman blushed and pulled her children closer. There were a dozen of them. Fleck tried to think. What did someone say at this point?

"Well this is odd…" He mumbled as he looked at one of the boys who seemed to not want to touch anyone, but stayed close. "Is this all? Are you missing some?" He asked.

"N...No...no sir. We're all here." She watched the younger boy move toward a building. "Trevor...don't go in there hun. You stay here. We're safer outside." the boy stepped back closer.

"Come on...let's get you to the emergency area." He motioned to the teacher. "I'll walk...you follow. The kids stay between us. Hold hands." He tried to think of anything else he saw Carol and Madison do. He started to walk, but nearly jumped out of his corn when he felt someone take his hand. He turned to see all the kids holding hands with one another. Even the teacher had the last one in line. He looked down at the boy named Trevor.

"Stay close." He offered before walking across the road toward the park where they would have tents they can go in.


	5. I'm Retiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: From here on out...anything goes. Its about time this fandom realized that I'm not nice.
> 
> Please Read and Review

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 5

I'm retiring…

Grizzle hated piloting around like this. What do I mean? Rookie had five sports drinks, eight coffees, and an espresso. She was hyper and ready to go. More so than usual.

The power plant wasn't too far out. Just on the outskirts of the city. All he had to do was flip a switch right? Right….? He looked around at the power plant as they rounded around once more. Grizzle landed not to far from the smoking pile of ash.

Rookie seemed to have lost her spunk. She sat down on a pile of ash and sighed.

"Well now what sir?" She asked looking up at her commanding officer. He shook his head.

"Look...for the colporate." He held up a glass bottle. Rookie narrowed her eyes.

"Sabotage?" She asked, taking the glass bottle and smelling it. She made an odd face before following Grizzle into the air.

Out from behind a smoldering wall stood Hacksaw and a few others. Vito chuckled from behind another.

"Looks like the city is ours...with the electricity off, and the coppers busy with the city. We got no problem stealing stuff...what with the alarms not able to be turned on and no telephones." He chuckled looking around at his guys. This should be fun." He chuckled climbing into a helicopter stashed behind yet another wall of smoldering debris.

"Hey good thing they don't check behind all these smoldering piles of debris huh?" Hacksaw laughed.

"What do you mean you didn't check behind the smoldering piles?" Tom asked, his papers went everywhere. He had only just picked them up. His daughter on his knee, and his wife helping to clean the office as he took a small break to feed her. The bottle was suckled greedily. She had cried for a whole two minutes to get it. Trying to care for an infant when theirs no electricity to heat the milk was harder. But luckily little Wheeler didn't mind.

"What fool in their right mind would hide behind there?" Grizzle grumbled as he watched the infant spit the bottle out and curl up. Tom smiled and cuddled her close for a moment pulling his drawer back out. The papers within had been relocated to a box and her blankets now lined the drawers. He said to his wife that it was safer within the drawers then within a box any day. He had told the commissioner who had suggested the box for her napping bed. There was even a soft jacket from one of the other officers who were now helping clean. Rookies weren't allowed out on their own.

"They're criminals and obviously they are stupid enough to do that Grizzle. I mean they are criminals after all." Tom covered the drawer back up and smiled. But cleared his throat when he realized he was being fawned at by everyone in the room.

"Back to work." He told them. His wife walked over and kissed his cheek before helping him back back up the papers that had fallen.

"You were definitely built to be a father, thats for sure. Wheelie called from one end of the room. The others in the room nodding agreeing with the commissioner. "And naming her after me." He ran his finger under his eye. "So sweet…"

"Actually we named her after…" There was a slight jump from the building. Little Wheeler started to cry as Tom pushed the drawer deeper under his desk and pulled his wife closer. Helping her duck down. Using himself to hide them better. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Looking up at Wheeler who nodded.

"Back undercover dudes!" He yelled out. He watched a cop pull on a pair of sunglasses and a mustache. "Not that kind of undercover Williams!"

The building began to sway. Little Wheeler cried harder as her parents held her. When the dust settled again Tom looked out from under his desk. The ceiling seemed to have let go of some of its tiles and the wiring that held it up.

When he turned back to inform the commissioner that everyone was alright his smile fell. The ceiling lamp had landed on him pinning him to the floor.

"Oh...no…"


	6. Automatic Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***
> 
> Death, Blood, and almost drowning

A Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 6

Automatic Doors

"Tippy! Tippy can you hear me?"

Ow...his head hurt like hell, and he couldn't move his right arm at all. He looked around the elevator for that annoying voice. The one that kept trying to get him to be good while on that space shuttle for a whole month. He sighed and mumbled.

"What Harl? Can't you see I'm sleeping? Guh...why's it so hot?"

"TIPPY! You aren't sleeping! You were probably unconscious!" Unconscious? Nonsense. What was this idiot talking about. He was obviously asleep in his room and...and...he opened his eyes and gasped seeing the light fixture laying on the floor on his arm and the man from down the hall. All the...blood...he couldn't help the long dry scream that escaped his lungs. Pushing himself against the wall as best he could with a heavy light fixture on his arm.

"Tippy. Listen to me. I'm coming alright? I'm on my way. Can you tell me what floor you're on?" Tippy slowly opened his eyes again. Once again his sights landed on the now dead man sitting in front of him. The surprised look on his face.

"Im...I'm...uh…" he slowly looked up the door to the dial. "N...Nine…" He tells Harl as he heard something on the other end of the PA.

"Are you hurt? Can you get out through the hatch? Open the automatic doors?"

"Automatic doors? Those things are a nuisance." Well at least he was alright enough to argue about automatic doors.

"Yeah they are." Did Harl just agree with him? "Always getting stuck, needing oiling, closing way too soon…" Tippy felt his head getting heavy again. At least the water sprinklers came on and woke him up again. It actually felt nice. At least till he realized the room began to fill up with water.

"Harl...the sprinklers aren't turning off."

"Yeah, yeah they do that till the fires out. The whole building was on fire. I don't think they'll turn off till Freya and her team gets here." He could tell Harl was going up the stairs.

"Harl...the elevator is filling up with water and I'm pinned down." He was trying his best to keep calm. Especially with the fact that the water was turning red thanks to all the blood in the water from the other occupant. He heard Harls tired panting as he quickened his pace.

"Just try to keep your head above the water Tippy. I'm coming. Hang on buddy."

"I...always thought that hearing your voice was annoying, and it would be the last voice I'd ever want to hear in situations like this...but I'm finding it a great comfort." The water was colder than he expected actually. His teeth chattered.

"Everyone finds me annoying Tippy, you don't have to be nice to me just cause I'm helping." Harl tried to explain it away.

"It was the same way in the shuttle. I found when you were being quiet that I didn't want that. I wanted to hear you explain things to me. How you fixed things. Made those...silly contraptions you did while we were stuck together. You...I miss you when you aren't around. I miss you when you are around." He heard Harl chuckle through every gasp of air he had.

"That's called longing Tippy." Perhaps that's what it was.

"A feeling of belonging. The desire to be with someone who means more than any other." He tried to get above the water. It was lapping at his cheeks now. He couldn't get anymore up off the ground. At least there wasn't any electricity or he'd probably have been roasted by now. "Waters are getting too high, Harl. It'll be my last chance to say it...Harl Hubbs...I think I…" He tried his best to get it out. He tried so hard to say it to him. Flailing in the water trying to get himself up off the ground. But the light fixture kept him in one position. Why did his step father have to have such a large thing inside an elevator?

Trying to gasp for air his lungs pulled in more water. He felt way too heavy now. His eyes began to close on their own. Yes...it'll be alright. Onto the world beyond the paradores. He'd get there someway or another...and this time that damned Harl Hubbs won't ruin it.

The hatch over the elevator opened and he felt heavy feet hit the water. He watched as the light fixture lifted clean off him and he was pulled into Harls arms.

"Ow…" Tippy coughed. His arm didn't feel very good to be honest. He looked up at the man that looked down at him almost lovingly.

"You were saying?" Tippy chuckled and leaned up kissing Harls cheek. Little by little. They weren't official yet.

The elevator shook and shimmied.

"It's getting too heavy because of all the water. The wires are frayed to begin with. Let's get you out of here and to the hospital." Harl pushed a button on his belt. The lines pulled them up through the hold and out of the hatch just in time as the elevator fell. Tippy looked up at Harl. With the fire over their heads it made Harls auburn hair look more like a halo. Tippy felt his heart flip flop in his chest. Now what? Let things happen? Ah well that sounded like a plan to him. At least till he noticed the wire falling down along with them. Slamming right into Harl. Harl lost his grip and Tippy fell.

"Not today!" Harl yelled over the pain slipping upside down and grabbed Tippy's pant leg and threw him through the open automatic doors to the next floor over. Tippy slammed into the floor painfully. If his arm wasn't broken before it was now. He groaned. His head was killing him now. Dizzy as hell. He felt Harls hand on his back. Tippy's hair still soaking wet just stuck to his head.

"This...This is a horrible first date." tippy mumbled out before his eyes rolled. Harl chuckled and sat down.

"Wait...date?" He looked at himself and then his overalls. "If I had known this would be a date I would have worn my good pair."


	7. They're still watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. Work was getting in the way.
> 
> Trigger warning: Someone gets shot.
> 
> Please read and review

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 7

They're still watching

"Are we there yet?" The young girl, Rosie who sat on Duke's shoulders asked. The officer sighed and looked at the eldest brother, Brody who shrugged.

"We'll get there when we get there Rosie. Now be a good girl alright." The brother said, taking his younger brother's hand and kept walking just ahead of Duke so he could watch them.

"But Brody, my feet hurt." Marco said "How come Rosie gets to sit up there w…" There was a soft rumble off in the distance. Duke turned to look at the sky. Now that looked angry.

"Looks like a storm is coming. We better find a place that's still intact that we can go.

Duke put Rosie down on the ground and ran them to a small stoop. They sat down and sighed heavily. It was dry and they could rest. The man with all sorts of hats poked his head out to see who was out there talking. When he realized it was Duke with a bunch of kids he smiled and tipped his hat closing the door again.

"Doesn't he know you shouldn't wear hats indoors? It's rude." Rosie crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the man. Duke smiled down at her. He was about to say something when the sky rumbled. Rosie gasped and turned, burying her face in Duke's chest.

"We'll be alright...right Mr. Duke?" Marco asked.

"Ah it's just a bit of rain. We'll be fine." He patted Rosie's shoulder. His eyes however were on the jewelry store across the street. Big Betty and Hacksaw had walked in. Unless Hacksaw thought it was a good idea to pop the question. They were up to no good. He pushed Rosie into Brody's arms and turned.

"Stay here." He ordered them. Brody pulled his brother into his arms as well and sat down on the stoop. Duke stood on the other side of the door at first listening in to the goings on within. He honestly wished these two were just in there to maybe get a family member something keepsake. But the way it looked...that wasn't going to happen. Hacksaw threw his saw into the glass and started to throw the necklaces into a bag. He'd spend all day untangling them all. Betty laughed as she did the same with the rings. One of her hands had the rings along it. The other just kept shoveling them into the bag.

"Alright the money too!" She yelled at the salesmen who had his hands up. He reached over and poked the button that opened the register. His other hand reached under the table to release the alarm.

Nothing...not a single sound.

"What's the matter? You aren't going to play my favorite song?" Betty asked leaning over the counter.

"No electricity!" Hacksaw laughed, throwing the watches into his bag and shouldered the bag. "Ah looks like we'll just have to run off in s...Duke!"

"Oh thank goodness…" The salesmen sighed with relief.

"How did you find out? Them alarms don't work."

"You two need to be more observant. I was sitting on the stoop over there trying to stay out of the rain. But...I saw you two...now I'm soaked...and have to d…" He walked out of the store to see several other robbery's going on.

"Mr. Duke!" The kids pointed down the street. Four more robberies were happening at the same time. Duke's mouth fell open. This was horrible. His worst nightmare. Lego city was down and all the criminals came out to play. He gritted his teeth. Holding up his cuffs "I'm going to need more handcuffs…The children are watching." He felt someone grab the back of his collar and pulled him against what he could only describe as his worst fear.

"Yes they are copper." He heard the gun fire, but didn't actually feel it. He knew though. "Let them watch...there hero die." Duke's eyes turned to the three kids waiting to be taken home. They were yelling heatedly at the man with the gun. He felt the man let go of his collar and he fell. The last thing he remembered was the cruel laugh.


	8. Only if...

Authors Notes: FFN wasn't working earlier. Apologies.

Please read and review

Cold wind whispers

Chapter 8

Only if…

"Madison?" Who was that? It wasn't her mom. Didn't she dial her mothers phone number while she was in the dressing room? "Madison?" She looked at her phone. It was the Mayor. Oops...she must have called him instead.

She heard someones else over the phone. Someone she didn't know. Flecks face was in view, his eyes grew wide. "No no the phones are working. I guess they got that going for mobiles only. No land lines." He

looked back down at Madison.

"Your mother is on her way to...to...Madison? Why are you covered in soot?" Fleck noticed the fact that she was under what looked like metal beams.

"I'm inside a burning building." She tried to stop sobbing long enough to explain things.

"Stay there...I'm sure the fire dept is on there way. Just stay…" Madison panned out a little to show Sarah and Buster with her. "Oh...Oh my...hello." They both waved at him.

"Kinda stuck sir." Sarah said hearing the rest of the roof starting to moan. Buster picked up Madison and cradled her close to her.

"I'm on my way Madison...I'm coming. Just hang on." The phone went silent.

Madison stuffed her phone into her pocket and looked around. Buster had them under what looked like a shelf. He pulled the face mask off and put it onto Madison. It was the best breath of fresh air she had in awhile. But it also resulted in her coughing up the soot she had just swallowed.

Buster pulled Sarah closer he knew they wouldn't last much longer in there and much of the roof was down in the front half of the store. What would they do? Freya wouldn't give up. She wasn't that kind of person. He could see the water falling from the roof which meant they moved the truck to the back half of the store.

There was a loud sound, and a bull horn. They couldn't make it out. Buster looked up and through the window.

"Is that a…" Sarah asked. Watching the large fire truck...two of them and a regular truck.

"Cover your heads!" Freya's voice called out. Both Buster and Sarah grabbed Madison and pulled her back under the shelf. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. The loud crackling and bang the rest of the roof made as the trucks pulled them into the streets so they could get inside.

"Madison!" Madison heard the voice. She knew that voice.

"Buster!, Sarah!" That was Freya. Unmistakable. Madison felt Buster and Sarah being pulled from her. Buster looked around and at Clemmons. He had a few bite marks on his hands. Bob helped Sarah up and dusted her off.

"I'm alright Bob. Come on we gotta get Madis…" Sarah turned to see Madison in Flecks arms. The mayor shouldn't have been inside of the burned out building much less away from the medical station.

"How did you…"

"Im going to have to...return Ann's truck…" He motioned to the huge monster truck he had borrowed to help them pull the roof off. 46's truck stood there along with the other.

"My hero…" Madison hugged Fleck again.

"Its all part of the job. You called the mayor. Asked for help...its the least I can do."

"Freya! We're getting calls in from all over the city!" Clemmons said as he put the CB down. "Dukes been shot."

Fleck pulled Madison closer to him on instinct.

"Wheres mommy?" She asked Fleck who gasped. He didn't know.

(0)

~Ring!~

Vito smiled down at the woman who had been tied up, and a gag fit into her mouth. He picked up the phone and sat back in the mayors chair.

"Carol? Carol I have Madison. Are you alright?"

"Oh she's fine, ex-mayor Fleck…for now." He laughed.


	9. Happy to...Help?

Authors Notes: Yay now we got the these three together (three men and three kids) lets see where this goes

~Trigger warning~ Blood, and horrible medical work

Please read and review

The Cold wind Whispers

Chapter 9

Happy to...Help?

Harl paddled down the street. Tippy laying on the ladder that was packed with pillows and blankets keeping him tied down properly. He watched the grey clouds roll by as they slowly made their way to the park. They had stopped for a little while during the run. Harl had shared his lunch with Tippy who surprisingly liked peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"Harl!" The jewelry store owner called out to him. Harl wasn't at all surprised Mr. Harrison would ask his help to change out lightbulbs as the man was surprisingly short and stout.

"Not now Mr. Harrison. I've got to get Tippy to the hospital. I'll come back aft..." That's when he noticed all the blood on the sidewalk and the line leading into his store. "Mr. Harrison is everything alright?" Harl hopped off his bike and walked inside to see Duke laying on a sheet the guy with all the hats brought over. The three kids were sitting in a corner not to far from him. They looked scared. Tippy rolled off the latter and walked into the store to see Harl with his hand on Dukes forehead.

"Harl?" Tippy asked. "He's not going to make it if you take me to the hospital and I don't think he has enough time."

"Alright...we're going to need some hot water, a hanger, lots of cloth, some sharp knives, and a butane lighter. Tippy...keep those kids out of the line of sight. Theirs going to be a lot of blood." Harl began to roll up his sleeves. Tippy ushered the kids back outside and sat them down against Harls cart.

Tippy sighed rubbing his arm. At least it was set and held together with rulers.

"What happened to your arm?" Tippy chuckled.

"Got hit by a light fixture while in an elevator on my way to work this morning." He told them. Marco looked incredibly interested while his sister curled into Brody. Brody held her tightly.

"He'll be okay right?" She whispered. Tippy chuckled looking up at the prone form of Duke.

"That man will never give up. The children are watching."

Harl pulled all of the equipment from Duke's chest and then pulled the shirt too. Luckily the bullet didn't go too deep. Vests were designed to stop bullets, but it would seem this one was point blank. It went into his lower back. Harl had to roll him over.

"Mr. Harrison help me roll him over." He asked the man. Harl crossed Dukes hands over his chest and rolled him onto his side. Outstretching the man's arms on either side of him. Taking a cup of water and pouring it over the wound before taking a deep breath and picked up one of the knives. He heard the kids outside scream and scramble into Tippy. Tippy could only be seen now from the top of his hair. The man with two top hats, a coonskin hat, and a bowler hat closed the door.

Duke's eyes flew open at the feel of pressure on his back. The heat of the knife cut into him like warm butter. Pulling the bullet out he let it drop to the floor. Duke looked up only seeing Harls pant leg.

"Harl?" Duke asked trying to see better.

"Don't attempt to move Duke. You have a sizable hole in your back." Oh that was something he didn't want to hear.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked watching him pull the hanger apart.

"Well the best way to close off a wound is by coderizing it." He told Duke. Duke gasped and tried to get up but he found it hurt worse then not. So he just sighed and nodded.

"It would be better with a butter knife." Duke said. Harl looked amazed.

"It would wouldn't it…?" A few moments later Harrison brought over a butter knife.

"Alright Harrison...lay down on his legs. You hold down his arms. I've got his middle. You ready Duke?" Harl asked looking down at the pale man who looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Nope…" Duke was just being honest. Harl patted his arm. "Done this before?" Duke asked Harl who was pouring more water over the wound before blotting it off again.

"Oh sure...but it was on a horse." Duke could see Harl heating up the knife with the butane lighter.

"I'm not livesto…" Duke felt the fire of the super heated knife lay against his wound.

Tippy sighed holding the kids to him. They could hear Dukes screaming. It sounded so forced as if it took a lot of effort to do so.

After a few more moments Harl walked outside the jewelry store and leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.

"He's alright." Harl told them. "We gotta get him to the hospital too. Come on...lets g…"

"Great...now how are we gonna get home? Duke said he'd take us." Rosie said, crossing her arms.

"I guess I'll be the one to do that." Harl said. "Alright...everyone on the Harl express."


	10. Radio Gaga

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 10

Radio Gaga

There was a lot of feedback coming from the speakers all over the city. It got so annoying to some people they came outside to make sure something wasn't going wrong with it, or even if there was a fire.

"Hello? Is this thing on? I donno BB, do they hear me?" Hank's voice asked someone else. There was a little bit of a shuffling sound and then Hank cleared his throat.

"GOOD EVENING LEGO CITY!" He yelled into the mic. Obviously that was a bad idea as the speakers began to feedback loop and echo up and down the streets. He chuckled and continued. "As of 6:15pm Mr. Vito took over the Mayor's office and is holding Ms. Carol to insure it stays that way. We all know the coppers and fire crews are way too busy to try anything. It's a better idea if they don't as we have our own security guards fortifying the building as we speak." There was another shuffle as the mic was handed off.

"We have it under good authority that Duke Detain is dead anyways...as Vito shot him, himself." Betty's thick voice said. You could hear papers again. " the telephones don't work either. As far as we're concerned...stay in your homes and you'll be safe. Put any of your personal belongings, money, and jewels outside your door. Later on in the week after we're finished collecting we'll start talking about how else you can provide for us so you can survive. Until then…" there was shuffling and other words being said before Hank came back over.

"Forecast...why the forecast? No ones going to care about the weather...OH...you mean that…" the radio cut out and nothing else went through.

Duke moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Oh ho no you don't Duke you aren't well enough to be going into a fight with them." Harl motioned for him to lay down.

"But the children...they're watching." he rolled onto his side.

"Begging your pardon Mr. Detain...but I think these children would rather you be alive today so you can continue to fight crime tomorrow." Tippy said, helping him lay back down.

"But what about…?" He gritted his teeth as they turned a corner ending up at the park. They could see about ten tents each with different things within them.

"Tippy?! Thank goodness!" Fendrich ran over and looked over his step son. Hugging him attempting to avoid his arm. He really didn't want to hear the complaining.

"Fendrich? You aren't behind this?" Duke asked, being helped off the ladder.

"Well I was at first." He admitted. "They turned their back on me and started doing what Vito wanted. Or threatened." He reached up to help Duke. "I never wanted this. I never wanted people hurt. Just a little crime, but attempted murder…" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Have you found mom yet?" Tippy asked limping toward the medical tent.

"No not yet. Although I've been told she's still in her store. Selling clothes. That woman will never stop with fashion." he chuckled, rubbing his nose.

"Come on Harl lets get you…" There was an ear piercing scream from the bike as the youngest pointed at something and then jumped up and ran. Marco ran after her and then Brody. Both of which ran into a woman's arms. Harl stopped running after then realizing the woman was their mother.

"Thank you Harl...I…"

"Oh no not me. Duke was trying to bring them home when things happened. I'm afraid they might have seen some things little kids shouldn't." the woman understood completely and walked the kids over toward the food tent.

A red truck revved up and made its way toward the park and nearly hit Harl.

Out stepped Vito.


	11. Loner

Authors Notes: Almost done

The Cold Wind Whispers.

Chapter 11

Loner

Everyone jumped up and out of Vito's way. The man radiated superiority, especially after what had just been said over the radio. This man killed Duke. What were they supposed to do?

"Vito this is a neutral zone!" Tom called out. His wife and daughter were sitting in a seat next to Wheelie's bed. He was still out cold.

"Says who?" He asked motioning to the guys in the bed of the truck to spread out and start taking peoples stuff.

Betty walked by and grabbed Sarah's necklace and pulled it from her neck.

"Hey! That was a present!" She yelled as she stood next to Freya's bed. Freya tried to get up out of bed, but the dizziness put her back down again. She felt sick.

"I don't care. You heard us over the radio, lady. We want all your goods." She laughed motioning to Tom's wedding band.

"No." He stood up and blocked the way to his family. "I won't stand for this."

"Then sit down." Vito grabbed Tom and threw him on the ground picking up a purse his wife kept by her. Sandy pulled herself around so Vito couldn't get after Little Wheelie.

Vito snorted and went to grab Sandy. A fist came out of nowhere and hit him across the face. Vito stumbled back and looked at Snake.

"Dame code." He told Vito. "And that's two of them. Get." He pulled out a can. Vito straightened his jacket and turned away.

Snake offered a hand to Tom. Tom took it and pulled himself out of the mud.

"I don't like people like that. Thinkin he can come here and take over. Keep everything for himself. Greed…"

"I don't like him either." Harl said helping Duke into a bed.

"So...what are we...going to do about it?" Daisy asked putting a cooler of water and other drinks on the ground near them so everyone stayed hydrated in the sun. He plucked out a wild cherry for himself and popped it open.

"I say we take back whats ours." He downed it and threw the can in the trash.

"Yeah, but they have Carol." They turned to look at Fleck. The little girl on his lap Madison was sleeping. It was well past her bed time now. Her aunt was being treated for minor burns. Madison herself had an oxygen mask on.

"I think the department needs to make a truce with...some wayward folk." Daisy said.

"They'll need some...help." Wheelie sat up as Fleck lowered Madison onto his bed. Setting down a bottle of water just in case she woke up thirsty.

"You're injured and can't walk. I will...take over for you till you're able again." He motioned to Madison. "I have to go get her mother back so babysit her."

"Babysit?" Wheelie looked down at Madison. She was curled up in a green blanket. A small stuffed corn was in her hands. "Yeah okay. I mean she can't be too much trouble. She's sleeping." He said sitting back and sighing.

"I'm going too." Duke mumbled trying to get out of bed.

"You keep laying down Lieutenant. That's an order." Wheelie said "You can run the command center with me. Taking Tom's job while...Tom does yours."

"Tom takes mine?!"

"I can't do the things Duke does." Tom said.

"Not asking you to. I'm just…" Wheelie's head hit the pillow and he started to snore.

"Ah well...what do we do."

"Lets go get my tank!" Daisy said with a huge smile before running off toward the parking lot.

Snake and Tom looked at each other.

"Tank…?"


	12. Uh oh...

Authors Notes: One more chapter

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 12

Oh no…

"I'm an officer of the law. I never thought I'd be cut down as a criminal and...and asked to uh...break into a city building."

"It's not breaking in Tom. I'm right here…" Fleck held up the key.

"Oh...carry on then." Tom moved out of the way.

"Tom...what made you become an officer in the first place?" Daisy asked, blowing a bubble.

"Oh uh...well...I met one. Bank alarm went off, and I was walking home from school. The robbers ran past me and the cop jumped right over me, flipped, and landed right on the guy. Kinda reminds me of Duke." He chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

"What about you Daisy? What got you interested in...boom." Harl asked

"What is he...doing here?" Snake grumbled slowly reaching into his pocket.

"Lights." Fleck said. Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Understood. But if the word t…"

"Twins!" Harl giggled as he clapped his hands. Snake rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs.

Fleck could hear talking on the other side of the door. It was the meeting room. But that was definitely Carol's voice.

They peeked into the room to see Hank and Betty sitting on chairs watching the tv. Vito on the other side beside him in a chair tied up was Carol.

"You think you've won haven't you?" Carol growled and kicked at him.

"Feisty isn't she?" Snake whispered to the others. Fleck nodded. Looking around at the others.

"Alright...this is what we're gonna do…"

The tv turned off. A loud explosion shook the building and pieces of the building fell down to the grounds below. Luckily everyone should have been in the park by that point. Vito growled and ran toward the elevator.

Hank looked at Betty who stuffed more popcorn in her mouth.

"What was that?" He asked. Betty shrugged and turned back to the tv. Carol felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Vito. Only it was Snake and Tom. Both of which picked up the chair and ran back into the hallway. Both Hank and Betty are preoccupied by the tv to have noticed anything behind their back.

"Have you seen Madison?" She asked frantically. Snake pulled off his hat and nodded.

"Why, yes ma'me. She's with Commissioner Wheelie in the park. I'm afraid she's on an oxygen mask, but that was the most of her injuries. She'll be fine." He put his hat back on.

"But we do need to get you out of here. Flecks up on the roof with Vito." Tom helped Carol down the stairs.

"On the roof with Vito?!" Carol screamed only to faint into there arms.

"I guess that was too much for her.

Vito ran out of the elevator and out onto the roof. In front of his was a man in a green suit, and blond hair.

"Who are you?"

"Really? I mean the sash does say Mayor." He pointed to it. Vito laughed.

"No...the Mayor is a guy in a corn outfit. You are clearly not in a corn outfit."

"Oh...well when you see him give him a call!" Daisy hit Vito with the corn outfit.


	13. Bad Luck...

Authors Notes: Done...but if you want a sequel just ask and I'll start one.

Please read and review

The Cold Wind Whispers

Chapter 13

Bad Luck…

Vito picked himself up off the roof and glared at Fleck who pulled off the mayor's sash, and his jacket. No need to get those dirty. They cost a lot of money. Fleck watched Vito put on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Vito laughed looking up at Daisy who stepped back dropping the corn outfit. "Just how many of those do you even have? You wear them all the time."

"Quite a few actually...I just really like co…" Vito ran forward punching Fleck in the jaw. Oh he was going to feel that when he woke up. He shook the cobwebs from his face and glared at Vito. "That was a horrible move Vito." Fleck said

"Never said I was an honorable Fleck." the man went after Fleck again. This time, to Daisy's amazement Fleck put up his arms and kicked Vito back, and called out.

"Now Harl!" Fleck wasn't a fighter, but he learned some self defense. Being the mayor was never glamorous.

"I'm…" The lights went out and Fleck rushed forward. A pair of handcuffs went around Vito's arm and the air conditioning pipe.

"What the hell are you…"

"Easy there Vito! Cursing doesn't make you look cooler…" Fleck chuckled as the lights turned back on. Harl walked around the light pole. His hair standing on end.

"Uh...you okay there Harl?" Daisy reached up and doused the fire on the very tip.

"Had to uh...improvise…" He held up a fist full of wires.

"Ah...well I suppose we should get back downstairs and…" He turned to look down at Vito who was angrily pulling on the handcuffs.

"You can't keep me here Fleck! I have my rights!"

"Rights? You took over an entire city Vito. I doubt you'll see the light of day for 30 years."

"30 years!? Daisy...Daisy you gonna let him do that to me? Huh…?"

"Truth is Vito...I like to shop, and well...I can't shop if I ain't got no money and ya'll want to take that from us. We'd all starve in your society." Daisy walked into the elevator. "Sit tight Vito…"

Vito grumbled hard when he realized he wasn't going to be riding to the department since the roads were still blocked. Tom walked him all the way on there own.

Fleck sighed as he sat down on the other side of Madison. Carol was still out cold.

"What happened to the corn suit?" She asked watching Tippy run over to Harl looking at his black finger tips and messy hair.

"Its probably still on top of the congress building." Fleck told her. She crawled up onto his lap and yawned. "Shouldn't you be calling...your dad or something?" He asked.

"Uh have one." She yawned harder. "Ran off."

"Ran off?" Fleck exclaimed.

"But its nice...to have someone like you though. Don't need a dad. I have a mayor." She cuddled in and fell asleep. Fleck sighed and sat back.

"Ever thought of being a dad?" Tom asked, his daughter in one arm and the bottle in the other.

"I love kids, but I don't...well I've never been in love. I'm fine with the friendships I have." He ran his fingers over Madison's hair and sighed. "Besides...seeing Madison is just fine. But I'll be glad when we get back to normal. Tomorrow the rebuilding starts.

"Alright Vito...lights o…" The officer looked around inside the cell. Vito was nowhere to be seen.

"We have a break out! Sound the alarms!" The guy ran down the hallway.

The mattress fell to the side and Vito pulled on the officer's uniform he nabbed.

"Oh no...a prisoner broke out. It would be such a shame if that happened…" He chuckled and walked out of his cell. His whistle was all the other inmates could hear.

Vito walked out of the detention center and sat down with a newspaper.

"It would be a pity...if something were to happen to that little girl...now wouldn't it Mr. Mayor?" His laugh echoed throughout the valley.


End file.
